Haunting Snape
by xXfireXflyXx
Summary: Snape is haunted by green eyes.


He adored her eyes.  
They were a deep shade of green, one that you could get lost in for hours. A deep forest hidden beneath them, one that could tell stories, if someone took the time to watch them.  
Not that she would give him the time to. Anytime she looked in his direction, he'd quickly turn his head away, even if it meant looking at the wall. She could never know, no one could.  
He could see her now, sitting over at the Gryffindor table. He shot her a nasty glare and looked down into his bowl of soup, silently cursing her for being so... perfect.  
Her red hair could be seen almost a mile away, and on most it looked repulsive and vulgar, as though it could only fit the heads of the poor. But on her... It shone. Her hair was like his star, and it guided him through his normally dreary world of nothingness.  
From beneath the curtain of greasy hair, he watched her laugh brightly at a joke someone had told, then take a sip of water.  
Her eyes...  
They danced for him around the room, but when they landed on him, he looked down and began shoveling hot spoonfuls of soup into his mouth. He winced and nearly coughed it all up; it scalded him all the way down. His housemates ignored his muffled coughs and continued their discussions on anything that entered their mind. Bellatrix Black, a girl his age, smirked, "Soup a little hot, Snape?"  
He nodded and took a small sip of water, "A little."  
She rolled her eyes and rejoined her previous conversation, leaving him alone to watch his little Gryffindor.

Snape walked down the halls with great, sweeping strides, he always did. They were not arrogant, like the ones of Lucius Malfoy, a few years his senior. They got him from point A to point B, which was all that walking was for him.  
He rounded the corner, but collided with another body, causing both to tumble backwards. He didn't look up, he never did. He just crawled around the floor, desperately trying to pick up his books and leave.  
"You missed one..."  
It was that Heavenly voice he always focused on in class. He slowly looked up to her, a small smile on her face as she rose, her hand extended with his book clutched in it. His lip curled as he snatched it away, "Watch where you're going next time, Mudblood."  
He held his books close to his chest as he pushed forcefully past her, then hurried down the dark hallway.

Snape was hanging by his ankles over the lake, thrashing around to try and somehow get the spell off him. James and Sirius burst out laughing in his attempts and made him do a summersault with the mere flick of their wands.  
"You know _why_ we're out here, doing this to you, Snivilleus?" James asked lazily, allowing Snape to drop a few metres closer to the water. He shut his eyes and braced for impact, only to feel the restraints of the spell keeping him up.  
"Because you enjoy this sick sort of thing?" Snape mused, glaring at them. Sirius looked dramatically to the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Besides that."  
"Lily came in crying last night," James explained, "Not bawling, mind you... But she was upset. Do you know why?"  
Snape gritted his teeth, suddenly understanding this humiliation, "No..."  
"She ran into you, Snapey," Sirius finished, "And you must have gotten some of your hair grease on her... I'd say a good dunking would clean him up... What do you think, James old boy?"  
"I think it would do wonderfully, Padfoot, my friend," James chuckled, "On three?"  
"On three."  
Snape shut his eyes.  
"One..."  
He held his hands up to cover his face.  
"Two..."  
He took a deep breath.  
"THREE!"  
He plunged.

It was finally his day.  
Though he would miss the dismal old castle, Snape was finally free. It had been a humiliating couple of years, but he was now an adult in the wizarding world, free to practice any sort of curse he wished upon ANYONE who tormented him.  
He would also finally do it. He would talk to her with a reason, for once. For once, he would not sound like a blubbering idiot in front of her.  
"Evans?" he called, stopping her. They were on the train, back to London, and it had taken him almost an hour of waiting for her to leave her cabin for him to speak to her.  
She sighed and walked down the narrow hallway to him, a slight look of irritation, "Get in your last Mudblood pun, Severus, since I don't think we'll be able to do it for a very long time."  
"I... I..." he cursed, remembering he _didn't_ want to be the stuttering fool again, "I wanted to say congratulations on getting high honours."  
He needed something to base his speech off of, since blurting out he loved her would be a little rash.  
"Thank you," she replied earnestly, a smile gracing her lips, "Same to you."  
"And... I wanted to apologize for... a lot of things I've said, and done," he said softly, "I... I didn't mean to hurt you."  
She touched his hand lightly and a spark of electricity flew through his body, "I know."  
I know? He had been expecting a huge fight about all the times he had called her names, but nothing else came. He hadn't prepared for this, and suddenly felt awkward, "I... uh..."  
"James and I are engaged," she blurted, "I've been keeping it a secret for so long, and I'll just burst if I don't tell someone! Even if it's someone like you, who doesn't care!"  
His heart may have stopped beating, right then and there. Her face was glowing with joy, but inside he had just died.  
"Then... Good luck with him," he snarled, turning on his heel and storming off towards the door to the next compartment.  
"Severus?!" she called. He whipped back, a scowl on his face, and stared hard into her eyes, one last time. He kept that one look as a memory, and swore to never look again.

Student filed into the Great Hall for their Start of Year Feast. The train had only arrived twenty minutes ago, and Snape already felt impatient for the little brats to get inside. The sooner they were in, seated, and the ruddy sorting ceremony was over, Dumbledore would just have to make his speech and dinner would be served!  
He had been so busy that day, and he had skipped most of his meals, like many of the teachers, in their last minute scramble to make sure everything was ready for their upcoming classes.  
Harry Potter was supposed to be starting this year, and he and McGonagall had gotten a lengthy talking to from Dumbledore about watching out for the boy and making sure nothing happened to him etc.  
Snape had zoned out for most of the conversation, only listening to the growls of his hungry stomach.  
Quirrel was twittering about some nonsense in his ear, and Snape gazed out into the sea of students.  
Something suddenly caught his eye.  
Those eyes.  
They were back...  
Green, deep eyes, though hidden behind a pair of glasses, glowed throughout the Great Hall. His attention was instantly diverted to the eyes, following them until they met his. Snape blinked several times and studied the boy they belonged to.  
Messy black hair...  
Round glasses...  
A scar...  
Harry sodding Potter had Lily's eyes.  
His last good memory of her flashed to his mind. He had seen her a few more times, usually at Order of Phoenix meetings, but she was with James and Sirius, so Snape was forced, once again, to be the silent observer.  
Harry glanced around the large hall nervously, his large eyes catching Snape's attention again. He missed her.  
He missed her gleeful smile, her shining red hair, and her forest eyes. Harry had them...  
They were going to haunt him...


End file.
